


La bestia en el bosque

by Gaby_elle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Crack Relationships, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Forest Sex, Gay Male Character, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Romance, Semi AU, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, dr strange - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Hace ya algún tiempo que Stephen Strange ha sido entrenado en Kamar taj, pero tras un grave incidente que involucra a su maestro y a su con-discípulo, el Barón Mordo; Stephen deberá iniciar una travesía, en la conocerá al Doctor Bruce Banner, un hombre huraño pero con un humor sarcástico, que tendrá que ver con su misión más de lo que jamás hubiese supuesto.





	1. Predestinado

Justo antes de comenzar el solsticio de verano, Ancestral, maestro de Stephen y Mordo, con la intención de darles una reflexión respecto a la perdida, un sentimiento que ambos conocían amargamente; les relato una historia del libro de Cagliostro, el cual pertenecía a su colección privada.

Les narró la historia de un hombre con corazón puro, que fue transformado en un monstruo por la diosa Hela, gobernante de los espíritus de los muertos; ya que su alma inmaculada era capaz de ayudar a un hechicero lo suficientemente fuerte en las artes místicas, a abrir un portal a su reino. Con el fin de consolidar su poder, y evitar que cualquier ser perteneciente a los nueve reinos se hiciera poseedor de ese corazón, Hela dividió esa alma en dos mitades, el hombre justo y la bestia, la cuál evitaría que cualquier ser pudiera acercársele, le confinó a la soledad y la ira, una que consumiera todo a su pasó.

Muchos habían intentado hacerse con ese poder, el dios del engaño, Loki, intento controlar a la bestia con sus poderes, pero la misma era fuerte y el ignorar a su contraparte humana, fue lo que ocasionó que incluso con su gran poder, la bestia recuperara el control de si mismo y le abatiera. También intento hacerse con ese poder una Jorogumo, una reina araña del mundo espiritual, la cual sabía que controlar a la bestia era imposible, por lo cual optó por manipularla, transformándose en una seductora y solitaria mujer, la misma logró apaciguar a la bestia y casi enredo en sus hilos de seda al hombre para devorar su alma; pero él mismo logró escapar de sus redes a último momento, y caminando sin cesar, se interno en un bosque en el que en un bello prado al fin hayo la paz.

Stephen había perdido todo en su pasado, había tocado fondo, por lo cual, aún cuando no había entendido la enseñanza de esa historia, la misma había quedado grabada en su mente. La misma no cobró importancia hasta la noche del equinoccio de otoño, en la cual encontró moribundo a su maestro en su aposento, su condiscípulo Mordo lo había asesinado para poder tomar su lugar como hechicero supremo, en sus últimas palabras, Ancestral le dio la localización del bosque en el cual se hallaba el monstruo, el cual era real y no solo una leyenda; por último, le encomendó la tarea de evitar que Mordo se hiciera con el poder de esa alma.

Vestido con la capa roja de levitación, y portando en su cuello el ojo de Agamoto, una gema poderosa que había pertenecido a Ancestral, Strange trazo un portal a la entrada del bosque.

"Ve temprano, con el amanecer, apenas los primeros rayos de sol se sientan en tu cabeza, y llegaras antes de que caliente el día, con el sol frente a ti en el horizonte, que no te siga más que tu sombra; ve por el camino, sin importar cuan tentador pueda sonar llegar allí utilizando la levitación, camina tranquilo y con cuidado, no te apartes del sendero, y si el mismo llegara a encontrarse difuso o si se borrara por completo, deja que tu capa te guíe, conoce el camino mejor que yo, adviertele que ese sitio ya no es seguro, que debe dejar ese lugar y hallar un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo".

Esas habían sido las recomendaciones de su maestro, y él las siguió al pie de la letra, todas menos una; camino apaciguado por el sendero, se cuidó de no pisar las flores silvestres cuando el mismo se acabó, y se dejo guiar por la capa. Pero al encontrar a la bestia, de un color verde intenso como las hojas del roble bajo cual el cual estaba sentado, y casi tan alto como los avellanos a su alrededor... Le atacó, no porque ansiase su poder, no para convertirse en hechicero supremo, ni para ir al reino de Hela a disputarse sus almas, quería el corazón de la bestia para negociar con la diosa y recuperar a su maestro, no se había resignado a haberle perdido, debía existir algo que pudiera hacer.

Pero no había contado con que la fuerza de la bestia fuera tanta como para derrotarle con un solo golpe, o con que su capa le hiciese tropezar con sus propios pies. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya había sido aplastado por la criatura, que se llamaba a si mismo "Hulk"

Dos días después abrió los ojos de nuevo, la bestia había tenido misericordia de él al parecer, ya que no le había quitado la vida a pesar de que hubiera podido hacerlo. Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos, que quizás por el reflejo de su gema en sus gafas, le habían parecido verdes Esmeralda, pero que en un segundo vistazo eran claramente castaños, aunque igualmente bellos.

—¿Dónde estoy?, —Fue lo primero que preguntó el hechicero.

—Estas en una posada en el pueblo, más precisamente en mi habitación, —Contestó el sujeto, algo en su voz demostraba incomodidad— y hablando de tu posición exacta, diría que justo sobre mí cama.

—¿Qué hago... Cómo llegue aquí?, —Pregunto aún confuso, con un gran dolor de cabeza, trato de incorporarse, pero su capa lo tenía envuelto como si se tratase de una momia, lo que dificultaba sus movimientos.— ¿Quién eres?

—Te cargue hasta aquí, lo que en un principio pensé que sería complicado, —Stephen lo observo y dio fe de ello, era un hombre pequeño y no tenía aspecto fornido, con sus gafas, su pantalón de vestir beige y camisa púrpura intenso, el hombre parecía más del tipo intelectual— pero no pesas nada con eso puesto, sea lo le sea; mi nombre es Bruce Banner, y soy el doctor en este pueblo, te encontré sin sentido, tirado en el bosque y decidí traerte aquí para atender tus heridas, lo cual resultó difícil ya que en cuanto intenté tocar tu atuendo de monje esa cosa se cerró como un sarcófago.

—¿Qué hacías allí?, ese bosque es peligroso, —Preguntó Stephen sorprendido por eso.

—Lo único peligroso allí son las trampas que los cazadores dejan para los animales, voy periódicamente allí para desactivarlas, y me atrevo a suponer que tropezaste con alguna de ellas y te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza.

—No es así, fui atacado por un... Algo verde, —Dijo evitando hablar del monstruo, él no le creería y no quería aparentar estar loco.

—Puede que fuese una rama baja, señor... —Dijo lo último como incitándolo a terminar la frase ya que desconocía su nombre.

—Strange.

—Si quiere que le siga tratando como ha un extraño está bien.

—No, mi apellido es Strange, Doctor.

—No tiene que decírmelo si no le gusta, y no tiene que llamarme Doctor, puede tirarme.

—¡Mi nombre es Stephen Strange!, Doctor Strange, soy cirujano, un placer conocerlo Doctor Banner, —Hablo Stephen un poco alterado, le dolía la cabeza.

Banner rió por sus ocurrencias, y entonces, contagiado por su risa, Stephen rió también, por primera vez después de la muerte de su maestro; era una suerte que ese hombre le hubiera hallado.


	2. Necesidad

Strange se sentía algo incomodo con la situación, primero porque estaba con un extraño en un lugar desconocido, que tenía curiosidad o bien quizás necesidad de saber más respecto al hombre al cual había llevado a su hogar. Y segundo, porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el lugar de paciente, sin lugar a dudas no era uno bueno.

—Es una forma extraña la suya de hacer turismo, Doctor Strange, solo, sin equipaje, sin identificación, ¿De dónde es?, ¿Inglaterra?, —Preguntó Bruce retirando la gasa que tenía este en su frente, para desinfectar su herida y cambiar la misma por una nueva posteriormente.

Stephen arrugo la nariz cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol haciendo efecto sobre la herida que tenía sobre su ceja izquierda. Bruce parecía una buena persona, aunque también era muy perspicaz, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para tenerle una extrema desconfianza. Sin embargo, cuidaría lo que le confiaba, tanto por su seguridad como por la de él.

—Soy de New York, pero recientemente he estado visitando frecuentemente Londres, tengo una residencia allí, —Explicó Strange— Mi padre era Inglés; respecto a mis pertenencias... Las mismas se extraviaron durante el viaje.

—No escuché que hubiese llegado ningún ferry a la ciudad, es una capa bastante particular la que tiene allí, —Dijo ahora bajando su mano hasta su barbilla, tomándola con la misma, para luego acercar un pedazo de gasa con desinfectante a su labio inferior partido.— ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando aquí realmente Doctor?

Stephen notó que estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio, y la forma en que su interrogador le miraba le hizo sentir estupor; como si estuviese siendo llevado lentamente a una trampa por ese sujeto.

—No estoy en busca de nada específico, —Dijo Stephen apartando la mano de Banner de su rostro— Lo siento es que no lo esta haciendo del todo bien; y en realidad, escuche sobre una leyenda local, sobre una criatura gigante esmeralda, estoy aquí para capturarlo en pantalla; sobre mi capa, la conseguí en Nepal, no le parecería tan particular si viera las cosas que venden allí.

—Realmente desconozco el tipo de tecnología que manejen en Nepal, pero, ¿No dijo usted que era Doctor?, ¿También es fotógrafo?, ¿Qué buscaba allí al Yeti?

—Veo a donde quiere llegar, pero no tengo porque darle ninguna justificación, le agradezco que me haya atendido, pero no sé lo pedí. Sufrí un accidente automovilístico, me lesione las manos, las mismas quedaron atrapadas en el tablero del mismo, y desde entonces no hago ejerció de la medicina, ahora me dedico a hacer turismo y sacar fotos, ¿Es eso lo que quiere oír?

Bruce cambio su semblante a uno más suave después de oí el relato de Strange, él conocía mejor que nadie lo que era atravesar una tragedia personal y tener que reponerse a pesar de sentirse en el suelo. Lo que significaba un cambio tan radical en una persona de la noche a la mañana.

Miro casi instintivamente las manos de Strange, las mismas estaban cubiertas con unos guantes amarillos, quizás por el frío en esa región, o quizás para cubrir las marcas y cicatrices que le habían dejado seguramente el accidente.

—Lo lamento, y me disculpó por como lo traté, esa leyenda, de esa criatura, no es buena para este pueblo, tiene tan solo unos setecientos habitantes, viven de la pesca y el turismo; esa bestia, solo atrae la atención de las personas equivocadas y hace que el turismo real disminuya, —Explicó Bruce arreglando sus gafas que empezaban a deslizarse por el puente de su nariz— ¿Quiere un poco de té?, ¿Café?, realmente no tengo más que ofrecerle.

Stephen pensó que su desconfianza hacia él se debía a la preocupación que Bruce sentía por la población de ese lugar, por lo que se relajó al escuchar como le ofrecía algo caliente para beber hospitalariamente. El modo de vivir de Banner era muy austero, le recordaba a su habitación en el santuario, pero él nunca había vivido de aquella manera mientras era cirujano, su vida había estado plagada de lujos vanos y ostentación, de vanidad y avaricia.

—Té esta bien... imagino que la población es muy saludable, —Comentó siguiéndole con la vista, él mismo se había dirigido hacía una pequeña cocina abierta, a la derecha de la habitación.

—Por el contrario, sería agradable un poco de ayuda de ves en cuando, —Habló Bruce un poco más fuerte, con el ruido de la caldera llenándose de agua de fondo.— Si esta haciendo turismo, le recomendaría visitar el muelle, el puerto, el lago, hay bellezas mucho más impresionantes allí que las que podrá encontrar en ese bosque.

—Quizás lo haga después, pero realmente necesito ir allí.

—Como usted quiera, solo le aseguro que no va a encontrar nada allí. He estado allí millones de veces, y jamás he visto nada que vaya más halla de lo ordinario.

—Me vio a mí, —Replicó Stephen.

—¿Y usted se considera extraordinario?, —Preguntó Banner acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

—Modestamente, sí, así lo hago, —Sonrió en respuesta.

—Dudo de su modestia, Doctor Strange.

—Stephen... Si conoce tan bien ese lugar, ¿Me acompañaría como mi guía?

Preguntó Stephen, la idea solo había llegado instantáneamente a su mente, su maestro le había dado las instrucciones para hallarlo solo por su cuenta. Sin embargo aquello había salido de sus labios, como si mantenerse más tiempo cerca de Bruce... Fuera natural, como si fuera necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier duda, crítica, o simplemente comentario sera bien recibido.


	3. Intuición

—¿Acompañarlo?, eso no... Disculpa pero eso no va a ser posible, —Respondió de inmediato Bruce— Estoy muy ocupado y estoy seguro de que puede conseguir un guía más cualificado, uno certificado.

  
A Stephen le tomó por sorpresa el inesperado nerviosismo con el que Bruce había respondido, quizás le había asustado la propuesta; aunque no entendía a que podría deberse. El doctor Banner era un hombre de ciencia y al parecer estaba seguro de la inexistencia de cualquier tipo de monstruo en la zona, por lo que a lo único que podría temer, sería a que él tuviera intenciones malintencionados; pero consideraba que de creer eso, no lo estaría cobijando en su cuarto, a menos claro que se tomara muy seriamente el juramento hipocrático.

  
—Quizás, pero apuesto a que el guía que podría conseguir sería un bruto cazador, —Respondió recordando que Bruce había mencionado algo de que se encargaba de desactivar trampas para que los animales no cayeran en ellas.

  
—No esta bien que los llames así sin conocerlos, —Replicó el castaño, prestando atención al sonido de la caldera chiflando, haciendo saber que se había distraído como para dejar el agua romper hervor.

  
—Pero es verdad, ¿No es así? —Reclamó divertido, Bruce no respondió más que con una disimulada sonrisa que daba a entrever que el concepto que él se había formado sobre esos hombres no era diferente a el que Strange se había figurado.

  
Bruce salió de su vista un momento y regresó con una taza con té, que tenía el tamaño exagerado para beber esa bebida, la misma era color ocre, en la otra mano traía otra taza, esta color azul más angosta y más alta. Strange casi se rió, le parecía que todo aspecto en la persona que tenía enfrente era peculiar, él no encajaba para nada con el arquetipo que se había formado en su cabeza de como era un doctor, no le recordaba a ningún colega con él que hubiese trabajado ni a el mismo.

  
—No tengo tazas más apropiadas, no tengo mucho cuidado con la loza, y no suelo tener muchos invitados. Y realmente ayudaría a tener una mejor conversación si dejaras de sonreír como si aguantaras reírte de mí y mejor nos enfocáramos de nuevo en tú situación.

  
—¿Mi situación?, lo siento, no quiero reírme de ti, es solo que, me da curiosidad como llegaste aquí, —Aclaró Stephen.

  
—¿A qué te refieres?, —Cuestionó confuso Bruce.

  
—Bueno, hablas inglés a la perfección, me parece obvio que no eres de aquí, asique me parece no lo sé, intrigante, como alguien como tú llegó a una isla noruega, con tan solo 700 habitantes a lidiar con cazadores descerebrados, ¿No había enfermos de donde eres?

  
—New York, soy estadounidense también, y si había enfermos allí, bastantes, pero no se trata de eso, y a qué te refieres con "alguien como tú". ¿Cuál sería el problema conmigo?, —Preguntó Banner, en un tono algo molesto.

  
—No lo tomes a mal, es solo que, no te ves del tipo "Aventurero", apuesto que debe haber una razón de peso para que terminaras aquí.  
—El estrés, trato de evitarlo, la última vez que estuve en New York no me fue muy bien con ello, no soy yo mismo cuando me enojo; asique estuve viajando, ayudando a los demás en vez de centrarme en mis problemas. Créeme, una isla en el círculo polar ártico no fue mi primer opción, estuve en Brasil, no mucho tiempo, también en Calcuta, casi me asiento allí, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

  
—Sudamérica y la India no suenan a sitios muy desestresantes; —Reflexionó Stephen.

  
—Ese no es el punto, —Dijo Bruce como si dijera algo obvio.

  
—¿Cuál es el punto entonces?, —Cuestionó el hechicero algo confuso.

  
—La gente, sus ritmos y forma de vida son diferentes, eso es lo desestresante.

  
—¿Entonces tiene problemas cardíacos no?, digo, es por eso que evita el estrés.

  
—Se podría decir que es algo relacionado a ello, pero no me distraiga, ¿Cuáles eran sus planes al venir aquí sin nada más que lo puesto?, va a necesitar dinero si quiere conseguir hospedaje y un guía; mi casera me dijo que puede quedarse mientras sana sus heridas pero este lugar no admite extranjeros, ¿Sus cosas llegaran pronto?

  
A Stephen le sorprendió que el lugar no admitiera extranjeros, en primer lugar porque Bruce claramente era uno; y en segundo porque no comprendía como ese lugar esperaba ser rentable si no aceptaba extranjeros, los turistas son el motor de los complejos hoteleros.

  
—Mi amigo Wong, llegará en unos días, cuando llegue el próximo ferry, y traerá mis cosas; le prometo que si me ayuda con lo que le pedí, me iré apenas él llegue, no quiero ser una molestia, pero realmente necesito revisar ese bosque y estaría mucho más tranquilo si lo hiciera con alguien de confianza. —Mencionó Stephen tomando la mano de Bruce al decir aquello.

  
—¿Por qué cree que soy de confianza?, —Preguntó Banner sintiendo la textura de los guantes de Stephen, en lo que al tacto le parecía similar a la seda; frotando sus dedos.

  
—Instinto, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?, pudo dejarme en el bosque, estas heridas no son tan graves, hubiera recuperado el sentido por mi mismo.

  
—No dejaría a nadie tirado en ese estado, pero supongo que también fue intuición.

  
—Bueno, ¿Qué le dice su intuición ahora Bruce?, —Preguntó jalándolo un poco hacia él, haciendo que Bruce perdiera un poco el balance.

  
—Que debería cuidarme de usted, pero que de igual manera debería ayudarlo.

  
Quizás debía hacer eso, había dicho que tan pronto su amigo llegará se iría, quizás si recorría ese bosque de punta a punta sin hallar nada, estaría lo suficientemente decepcionado para irse de inmediato.

  
—¿Me acompañara entonces?

  
—Sí... Lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, nos leemos de nuevo pronto.


	4. Provocación

  
—Realmente no sé lo que esperas encontrar aquí, Stephen; es solo un bosque, la bestia más grande que podrás ver es un ave de rapiña, —Mencionó Bruce caminando frente al extraño hombre, con el fin de evitar que pisara cualquier tipo de trampa para animales.

  
—Oíste a la señora del mercado también, dijo que hay un espíritu rabioso habitando este lugar, —Replicó el hechicero.

  
—¿La vieja gitana? —Preguntó el Doctor mientras se inclinaba a desactivar una trampa para pies, que de haber sido accionada por algún animal o en un peor caso, alguno de ellos dos; le habría destrozado el pie a cualquiera—, esa mujer habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de venderte algo, de eso consiste la subsistencia de su economía.

  
—También dijo que eras un hombre de buen corazón, que estaría bien siempre y cuando me acompañaras, eso luce factible.

—Eso es exactamente lo que querías oír, por eso se que no es más que un truco para convencerte de comprar algo. —Se burlo Bruce, le parecía algo divertido que siendo un hombre de ciencia, Strange tomara tan en serio las palabras de una mística o lo que sea que fuera esa señora.— Y además, ¿Un hombre de buen corazón?, ahí es donde su teoría se derrumba.

  
—Primero, yo no tenía dinero y segundo...

—Ella no lo sabía, y ofreció cambiarte no sé que predicción por el colgante que traes; luce como si fuera de oro y no sé que tipo de esmeralda sea la piedra que lleva, —El castaño volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó al pecho de Stephen para mirar con detención el collar que colgaba del cuello de Stephen— No luces, para nada, como alguien que no trae un dolar en sus bolsillos, ¿Por qué esa túnica los tiene no?

  
—Sí, los posee, y vamos, no vas a convencerme de que no eres un buen sujeto.

  
Strange valoraba el objeto que reposaba alrededor de su garganta, de una manera muy diferente a la que Bruce podía imaginar. No se trataba de su valor monetario, la razón por la que él creía que la mujer se había fijado en el Ojo; era por su poder místico.

  
Por supuesto, se había negado a siquiera considerar desde un comienzo el realizar una transacción con ella en la que el Ojo fuera el medio de pago. Después de todo, él únicamente había acompañado a Bruce mercado para conseguir una cámara, con el fin de seguir con fidelidad su relato acerca de ser fotógrafo amateur; y averiguar cuando llegaría el próximo ferry para hacer coincidir la llegada de Wong con esa fecha.

  
—No me conoces para nada.

  
—Pero me gustaría hacerlo, —Sonrió Stephen, en respuesta al pesimismo con el que Bruce hablaba de si mismo.

  
—Quizás te asuste lo que puedas ver.

  
—Solo para que lo sepas, no serías el primer hombre que viera desnudo y mi profesión no es lo único que tiene que ver en eso.

  
Bruce parecía algo descolocado al oír eso, no era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que Strange le coqueteaba básicamente desde que había abierto los ojos y lo había visto por primera vez. Pero una cosa era el jugueteó que le conocía hacer a las personas inteligentes y atractivas, que eran consientes "demasiado" de que lo eran, y otra distinta era que el coqueteo dejase de ser solo un juego y esperase alguna respuesta, una reacción en la otra persona, en este caso, al parecer él.

  
—Te apuesto a que pensarías diferente si supieras las circunstancias por las cuales me quede desnudo la última vez que lo hice, —Respondió finalmente Bruce, tratando de sonar desafectado por su comentario y recordando la última vez que se había convertido en Hulk.

  
Se había enojado, no pudo evitarlo al ver como esos cazadores masacraban a ese pobre venado al que él había liberado y vendado de la pata trasera días atrás. No solo había sido cruel, había sido injusto, oportunista, el pobre animal ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de huir corriendo.

  
Lo próximo que recordaba era estar desnudo, con su pantalón siendo no más que jirones que apenas le cubrían cuando volvió en sí. Y que no habían sido de gran utilidad ya que no se lograban mantener en su sitio, si intentaba hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.  
Lo próximo que había notado era a Strange, tirado, inconsciente y extraño. No le tomó más que un instante el saber que él había sido el responsable; bueno en realidad el otro sujeto, Hulk, y si había logrado volver en sí, imaginaba que solo había sido gracias a Strange, quien quizás no había merecido el golpe.

  
Al llegar a la posada, la dueña de la misma no se había sorprendido de que volviese en tal estado. Ya había pasado un par de veces y ya estaba habituada, si le había inquietado la identidad de el hombre que había llevado con él; pero en ese momento él no la conocía.  
Tres semanas... Había pasado en ese bosque tres semanas de las cuales no recordaba nada, jamás se acostumbraría a ello.

  
—Te apuesto a que exageras, —Respondió Stephen, tomando de la barbilla a Bruce para que alzara la vista, quedando su rostro "peligrosamente" cerca de el de Stephen.

  
—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú...

  
—¿El qué?

  
—Querer provocarme, podrías conseguirlo, y realmente no quieres verme molesto.


	5. El beso

—Mi intención no es molestarte. —Aclaró Stephen de inmediato.

—¿Cuáles son sus intenciones entonces Doctor Strange?, —Preguntó Banner, más por incordiarlo que por curiosidad, o porque requiriera saberlo, para ambos las mismas eran evidentes.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirlo, —Se disculpó de inmediato, no sabía a que estaba jugando Bruce con él, lo que sí era evidente era que no llevaba la delantera.— pero en mi defensa, si lo dijera te molestarias.

—No lo haré, sé controlar con bastante pericia mis ataques de furia, además, lo imagino, lo que hace menos probable que me descontrole.

—Sí insiste, —Hablo Strange mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en la barbilla de Bruce hacía su cuello, bajo la atenta mirada del castaño de cortos rizos, que bajaba la mirada siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Stephen; ocultos los mismos bajo su guante amarillo opaco.— sabe que me he fijado en usted desde que lo ví, y yo sé que no le soy del todo indiferente.

—Eso cree, —Replicó el de los cortos rizos.

—“Eso sé”, —Remarco, sin que las palabras del moreno le afectarán.

Él no era un novato en el arte de la seducción; si, quizás había dejado esa vida atrás desde que había empezado a estudiar en Kamar Taj, para llevar una vida más parecida a la de un monje que a la del casanova que había sido en su juventud. Sin embargo, aún sabía reconocer bien las señales, como el hecho de que Bruce había empezado a pasar saliva por su garganta, haciendo a su nuez de Adam danzar en atractivo nerviosismo.

El tacto con sus guantes era disminuido, y aún así podía imaginar los vellos de su cuerpo erizandose; porque de esa manera pasaba con él. Sabía que por alguna razón, Bruce se resistía a la idea, se notaba en su postura, a la defensiva, su pose rígida. Sin embargo era lo bastante vanidoso, para persistir aunque aparentara ser fatuo, o un completo necio.

—Yo solo quiero… solo quiero hacer mi trabajo; enseñarte el bosque y terminar aquí lo más pronto posible, —Explicó Bruce moviendo sus manos, como despejando algo en el aire de lo que no tenía idea, pudiera tratarse; luego moviéndose hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia física entre los dos.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?, —Preguntó el hechicero, sin comprender porque esa pregunta había hecho sonreír a Bruce, no de felicidad, sino como dando a entender que había dicho un absurdo.

—No le temo a nada, tu eres quien debería cuidarse de no salir lastimado.

—¿Tienes miedo de herir mi corazón?, ¿Solo por un beso?, —Preguntó confuso.

—Tu corazón no es el que me preocupa, es algo más como… tu integridad física, por ejemplo.

—No tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, pero deberías.

Stephen no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, Banner era un misterio, definitivamente ocultaba algo, y no podía saber que era aquello que no le dejaba ver de sí; pero si intentaba advertirle, aunque fuera de esa manera rara y un poco siniestra, significaba que era una buena persona. Y si había que temerle a alguien, él prefería llevar cuidado con los malos, no había enfrentado amenazas místicas, de la talla de demonios ancestrales, para temerle a que alguien lo dañara por intentar algo con él hombre que tenía enfrente; no sabía de qué se ocultaba o a que le temía, si era a un tortuoso pasado, una ex pareja mafiosa, si del gobierno inclusive, no podía importarle menos en ese momento, nadie iba a una isla remota a llamar la atención, sin embargo, esperaría a que él le dijera que había pasado en su vida para que viviera apartado de esa manera de cualquier signo de la sociedad moderna.

—A mi no me importa que ocultas, así que, ¿Es por qué yo soy un extraño?, —Preguntó, agotando mentalmente las posibilidades de la perpetua negativa.

—Sí, también es por eso, pero creo que el tema central debería ser que probablemente sufres el Síndrome de Florence Nightingale.

—Es una ofensa, que me acuses de estar interesado en tí solo porque hayas cuidado oportunamente de mí; yo soy un doctor también.

—Bueno… entonces es porque eres un extraño y punto final. —Se quejó este aburrido del debate, quería cambiar de tema, a cualquiera que no involucrara nada parecido al romance. 

—Pero no soy un extraño, ya nos habíamos conocido. —Exclamó misterioso.

—Lo recordaría.

—No podrías, porque fue una vez en un sueño…

—¿Ese tipo de coqueteos te funcionan?, —Se burló el más bajo de los dos, volviendo de nuevo su vista hacia arriba, cruzando de nuevo la mirada con el mago.

—No lo sé, solo lo he intentado contigo, ¿Funciono?, —Inquirió.

—No, y creo que más que un sueño debió ser una pesadilla.

—Quizás, pero una digna de ser recordada…

Stephen estaba cansado, no en cuerpo, sino en espíritu, harto de ser tratado como si fuera él único que percibía que entre ellos había “algo”, más fuerte que la química y el deseo normal entre dos personas que poco sabían la una de la otra, que nada conocían más allá de lo superficial de sus vidas. Le gustaba Bruce, de una manera extraña, como si le reconociera en lugar de estar frente a un prácticamente desconocido, como si regresara a un lugar del que nunca se había ido, y a la vez, un sitio en el que nunca había estado.

El hechicero se acercó una vez más al científico, decidido, ¿A qué?, no lo sabía realmente; cuando Bruce apoyó su dedo índice sobre su pecho, más precisamente sobre la gema color esmeralda que colgaba de el, en lo que él suponía era una acción para detenerlo. Pero no le importó, tomo su mano, esa con la que intentaba retenerle, frenarlo; y la acercó a sus labios para darle un beso casto, sobre la punta de su dedo, donde se hallaba la falange distal.

—Sabes… haciendo tanto alarde y escándalo por un beso, imaginaba otra cosa.

—¿En serio?, bueno, un beso de verdad, se da si se quiere, —Besarle en la mano, o darle un beso de hermanos no contaba, pero...— un beso en los labios, no podía ser robado con frivolidad, si no era correspondido, no valía nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, amo esta pareja a pesar de que en el MCU sea aún una pareja crack; espero que les guste.
> 
> Próxima actualización 29 de Julio.


End file.
